


Space Food and You: How Not to Die of an Allergic Reaction ft. Lance

by ficletsandthelike (schulia_jet)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allergies, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), RIP my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schulia_jet/pseuds/ficletsandthelike
Summary: Lance is surprised to find that his friends have prepared a special birthday celebration for him, complete with cake for breakfast. It tastes just like regular cake, so everything's fine, right?





	Space Food and You: How Not to Die of an Allergic Reaction ft. Lance

**Author's Note:**

> This guy just can’t seem to stay out of trouble, even on his birthday.

Lance had lost track of their time in space; with no sunrise and sunset over Varadero Beach, or anywhere to be found for that matter, it became a lost cause to attempt recording the weeks and months that dwindled by. He tried comforting himself in the thought that he might have not been gone long in Earth time, but the nagging homesickness refused to leave the pit of his stomach.

The alarm Pidge had wired went off from his bedside table, jerking Lance from his thoughts. He rolled out of bed and composed himself in the mirror, hiding his dark circles with a brilliant smile. The blue paladin trotted down to the cafeteria, gliding through the door with a confident smirk.

“Good morning…?” Lance scanned the dark room, but there wasn’t a soul or Keith in sight. He warily made his way to the kitchen and was about to squirt himself a bowl of space goo when the lights flickered on and his team lept from behind the counter.

“Happy birthday!” Hunk, Pidge, and Coran yelled in unison. Coran twisted his moustache and looked at a very bewildered Lance with a triumphant smile.

“Pidge here came up with a system of sorts to keep Earth time in the castle, a ‘cal-in-der’ of sorts, and Hunk noticed that today was your day of birth, so we put together a celebration for the occasion!” Coran piped. Lance blinked and grinned. “Seriously? Thanks, you guys!”

Hunk took a cloche from behind him and opened it with a flourish, revealing a beautiful cake coated in glossy blue icing. “It’s a special occasion, so maybe cake for breakfast is a option?” He looked at Shiro imploringly.

“I don’t see why not,” Shiro shrugged, unable to disguise his own admiration of Hunk’s culinary skills. A chorus of cheers met his words, and Allura and Coran began grabbing utensils while the rest of Voltron took their seat in the dining area.

With everyone plated and waiting, Hunk was about to slice when he narrowed his eyes mischievously and turned to Lance. “Happy…” he began. The others, minus the confused Alteans, got the hint and joined in.

They belted the familiar tune in several different keys, and Lance pretended to wipe a tear away at the finale. “Truly a moving piece,” he laughed. Hunk distributed cake and juice, and the team dug in wholeheartedly.

Lance was listening as Keith tried to teach Allura and Coran the birthday song when his throat started to feel strange. He took a sip of juice, but it didn’t help, and he tapped Hunk on the shoulder nervously.

“Hunk, what’s in this cake exactly?” His friend, not noticing the hives creeping out from Lance’s collarbone, told him excitedly. “There’s flour from a literal flower, Yuckovich to be exact, some weird Altean sweetener that I think is also used in the goo, which is weird because it’s not sweet…” Hunk rambled for a few moments until Lance realized he could no longer swallow, and panic settled in.

“I think there’s-” Lance broke off into a hacking fit, and conversation slowed to a halt as his teammates looked over. Concern turned to fear when Lance traded coughing for desperate choking, his lips matching the blue of the cake. He didn’t register falling off his chair, only firm hands lifting him and jostling as feet pounded in time with his heartbeat. Voices warbled as if he was hundreds of feet underwater; he let himself sink into the murky depths.

Lance stumbled out of the healing pod and shook his head, meeting the worried gazes of his friends. “Ugh… how long was I in there?” “Just about a varga,” Coran replied, tapping at a screen. “Much simpler to fix a bit of swelling over breaks and bruises.” Hunk rushed up to him and began apologizing profusely, guilt etched deep in his soft features. “I’m so sorry, oh geez, I had no idea that there could be allergic reactions in space of all places-”

The blue paladin waved him off nonchalantly. “I’m pretty sure that no one saw it coming, dude. Let’s call it good so I can sleep, alright?” He seized the opportunity and winked at Allura. “Of course, if anyone would care to join me…” He was met with a series of groans, but the tension dissipated.

“That’s a good plan. The rest of us can take the day off, and hopefully, by the evening, we can have a celebration that doesn’t include near-death experiences,” Shiro said. 

“Having a good birthday, Lance?” Keith remarked with a hint of sarcasm as they trickled out of the control room. Lance reflected over the day’s events and smiled to himself.

“You know, it hasn’t been too bad.”


End file.
